


Seven Years On

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 21:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Plans for the future.





	Seven Years On

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, May 28/the path between the stars

George Glenn leaned back, having recorded everything he needed to for the day. He'd brought along plenty of entertainment and educational materials for his personal enrichment, but he had to admit that he was getting a little lonely. It would be nice to have a crew aside from the limited AI of the ship... Someone to get his jokes, if they were even funny, and listen to his ideas and tell him when they were bad... 

Someday George wanted to go farther, out into the stars. He'd find a full crew for that, though. 

And find where the whales lived.


End file.
